Mask
by boombox4562
Summary: Naruto is suffering amnesia from a sparring accident and when he wakes up his mask is off. what will his friends think when they see naruto with his mask off. if you don't like sakura bashing dont read. read and review. vote on pairing soon.
1. Im so sorry!

**My first fanfic so I need everyone's help on my writing.**

**One of the authors on here is named wuffywuff32 she is actually a good friend of mine so is snowflakeharuno so you can check out their stories.**

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'_Thinking'_

**I'm so sorry!**

The day started out normal, I woke up to the smell of dirty laundry and ramen cups on the floor. How every kid wants to wake up in the morning.

I looked to the mirror seeing my blond hair pointing in every angle, crust in my eyes, and a dirt stain on my shirt. _'Man I trained to hard. I look horrible…'_

I stretched and got up from bed walking to the kitchen. '_Damn no more ramen. Guess I have to eat at Ichiraku's today… oh wait. I'm broke._' I thought groaning when I saw the fruit bowl Kakashi left me. '_I'm fine with fruit. But the way Kakashi has been trying to get me to eat… I don't want to look at another lemon_.'

**(A/n: Get it lemon… like the fanfic… that is probably what Kakashi reads all the time… Kakashi loves lemons…)**

I cleaned up and walking out the door. '_Wonder if Sakura-Chan got anything_.'

Today I was hoping to have an actual mission. He was tired of just sparring with Sakura all the time while Kakashi trains the oh so famous Uchiha. '_I swear it is getting harder each day to keep my mask up. These guys are sometimes more annoying them my mask._'

"Sakura-Chan how is your morning today?" I asked in my sing song voice. '_Must resist strangling self…_'

"**I'll do it!" **growled Kyuubi

'_I see the fur ball is finally awake.'_

"_**That fur ball saved you from dying at least 3 times."**_ The great fox snarled.

'_Can't you think of different style for my mind then the sewer? My mind seems like a waste pool.'_

"_**Why don't like to have your mind looking like a place where human waste goes. I swear humans are disgusting.**_

"What is it Naruto… Can't you see I'm busy waiting for Sasuke-Kun!" she squealed. Witch snapped me out of it.

"SAKURA-CHAN I am way better then that guy. You should go on a date with me instead." I said pouting.

'_She is tiring me out already.'_

"There he is! SASUKE-KUN! You look so super awesome today! TEEHEE!" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Hn." was the usual answer.

Coming out of nowhere Kakashi appeared. "Yo." He said waving calmly with his nose in his precious orange books.

**(A/n: Kakashi's lemon books made by the master pervert Jiraiya.)**

"You're late!" me and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Hn." was Sasuke's greeting, insult, and order.

'_Is that the only thing he says?'_

"Today we are sparring." Kakashi said with a smile.

"I'm going to kick your ass Sasuke!" I yelled.

"Whatever dobe." He replied with a smirk. This smirk made the pink haired girl squeal

"Yeah dobe! You will never beat the awesomeness that is Sasuke-Kun. He is handsome hunk that I dream about and wish to rape and have babies with." She stated as if nothing was wrong with that.

Everybody stared at her and I don't know if this is my imagination but in Sasuke's eyes I saw fear. I would be scared too.

Kakashi broke the silence. "Reminds me of my novel Natasha loves Bert and she said something like that."

A couple more minutes of silence before

"Ok back to sparring. It will be a three way spar. Oh and go easy on Sakura." He whispered so she wouldn't hear. He didn't want to hear a long lecture.

"Ok begin." He said starting the spar and putting his nose back into his book blushing madly and giggling like a school girl.

"Come on dobe is that the fastest you can go." he said kicking and dodging while Sakura was trying to help Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun you want to go on a date later." She said squealing

I saw him wince at her loud voice and took my chance to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura barked and threw a kunai at my head.

"Sakura you idiot!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**What did you think was it ok? I need some reviews to tell me if I am doing good or not.**

Naruto: "You made Sakura-Chan hit me with a kunai."

Sakura: "Sasuke" *drools*

Sasuke: "review"

Naruto: "that was my line."

Sasuke: "whatever."

Naruto: "next time I'm going to steal your lines."


	2. Amnesia

**My first fanfic so I need everyone's help on my writing.**

**I am going to try to add more detail in this chapter. BUT I NEEED ALL THE REVIEWS I CAN GET SO REVIEW!**

**This time it is Sasuke's POV**

_Thinking_

**Amnesia… uh… WHAT!**

"Sakura you idiot what have you done!" I said glaring at her fighting the urge not to use sharingan on the pathetic girl. The always moving hyperactive blond was completely still on the ground making no movements his blond hair looked brown from the blood. I glared at Sakura with a killing intent.

Sakura had hit her own teammate in the head with a kunai just to win a sparring match.

She stared at me with seductive eyes.

"Look Sasuke-Kun we won! I knew together we could do it. Now back to my question how about a date?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me. I turned away I couldn't even stand to look at her.

'_Was she that blind that she didn't realize what she had just done to her own teammate? Not to mention it was Naruto. I mean Naruto had always been there for her and there she was stabbing Naruto in the head with a kunai on a sparring match. What teamwork.'_

"Why? Why would you do that to Naruto? Course he's a dobe but he didn't deserve that. How can you call yourself a teammate?" I said harshly.

"What happened to Naruto?" Kakashi said panicked at his energetic student on the ground limp. "We have to take him to the hospital quick."

Kakashi carried Naruto to the hospital while Sakura and I report what happened to the hokage.

'_I have a very bad feeling about this.'_

"Sasuke, Sakura what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be training with Kakashi?" She asked while she was working on evil called paperwork.

"Well you see…" I was cut off by Sakura who wanted to explain everything

'_This is not going to go well…' _I thought scared of what might happen.

I can imagine the hokage going on a rampage in the village punching mountains till there flat, scaring little kids for fun, and then turning into a 50 foot tall giant stepping on buildings leaving the leaf in ruins.

"Well today Kakashi told us to spar. So Sasuke and I teamed up and we won! Cool right." The pink haired banshee said.

There was a bit of silence for a bit. I felt anger will up inside me.

"Ok what is the problem then? Where is Naruto?" She asked in a scary serious face.

"Sakura stabbed him in the head during our sparing match with a kunai." I said super fast thinking maybe she would have bad hearing or not think anything of it. I was completely wrong. She heard it loud and clear. And her face looked monstrous.

ABCDEFGHIJK

It was so scary to see the hokage so angry. She looked as if she was going to explode. Sakura still completely oblivious to what she has done was just sitting in her chair swinging her legs back and forth staring at me.

The hokage office looked trashed and the paperwork was everywhere crumpled up or just on the floor.

She stomped out the door to the hospital. I swear it was like an earthquake with every stomp. Bang! Bang! Her foot but a hole through the shiny polished wooden floors and I thought I heard a worker from downstairs scream "Ow!" I figured the wood hit him. and when we finally got to the hospital the nurses were all cowering in fear from the hokage.

"How is he!" she yelled to Kakashi who winced from her loud and intense voice.

"He hasn't woken up yet." He stated calmly but you can hear the fear in his voice.

"Tsunade-Sama." Shizune came running through the door panting. "There you are. I have been looking for you. The foreigner is finally here from the village hidden…somewhere… he has information on Orochimaru we might have a lead on him… Shizune said Panting.

"Heal Naruto Shizune. I'll attend to the foreigner if I must." The blond hokage growled as she once again stomped out of the small hospital room. It was a nice little room with creamy color paint but with some paintings on the wall so the room wouldn't be too bland.

"What happened to Naruto?" she said with a gasp.

'_Here we go again.' _I thought. _'Why can't the dobe be quiet like this except without any trouble? So troublesome Oh my god I am turning into Shikamaru!" _I thought in panic.

We were silent in the hospital room for about an hour before a groan broke the silence in the room.

"Naruto…" Shizune whispered.

The blonds eyes fluttered opened revealing his azure blue eyes. His head shot up and he had a questionable look on his face. It was weird cuz I couldn't read his eyes. Usually he is so easy to read.

"Look he's awake!" Sakura screamed in my ear. "See Sasuke-Kun nothing to worry about." She said with her green eyes staring at me still.

"Where am I" the blond choked out coughing a bit. I can hear how dry is voice was.

"You are in the hospital dobe." I said.

"Naruto you're awake Thank goodness!" Shizune yelled.

"Naruto? Is that my name?" he asked confused on what's going on.

Everyone's eyes went wide hearing the blond say he didn't even know his name.

"Naruto if this is joke it's not funny." I said growling.

"Who's Naruto?" the once hyperactive blond asked calmly which sent a shiver down my spine.

The air had become heavy and after awhile I saw Shizune glaring angrily at Sakura.

"Naruto is your name…" Kakashi said still trying to process everything that is happening.

"Oh Ok!" he said as if there is no problem in the world. "And you guys are friends right?"

Everyone nodded their head softly.

"Some friends. I got a Cyclops, a pink banshee, a duck ass and uh… nurse I guess…" He said not being able to come up with a name for Shizune. He put his arms behind his head.

Everyone stared at him. He had just insulted everyone in the room except for Shizune. To my surprise he insulted Sakura too. Not a bad insult either I got to remember that.

'_What now…'_ I thought.

**How was this Chapter alright? Ok? Review.**

Sasuke: Hey dobe you still mad still me for stealing you lines?

Naruto: Hn.

Sakura: stop trying to act as cool as Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto: Hn.

Sasuke: Stop it!

Sakura: review! *looks at Sasuke drools*

Naruto: not you too!


	3. What world do i live in?

**My first fanfic has been going pretty well. I am going to try to make this chapter longer and with more detail. I am trying my best to fix my flaws.**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Thinking_

_**Unknown Knowledge**_

The atmosphere was uncomfortable in the room. The air was stuffy and everyone looked like they had something in there mind.

"What?" I said staring at the crowd around me while scratching the back of my head.

"Did you just insult Sakura?" was all the Cyclops could say. The duck ass was thinking about something you can just tell because he had a strange look on his face like he was lost in thought.

I nodded my head. "So what's wrong with that? Is she something special or something?" I said while observing the person right in front of me.

He looked like a Cyclops/scarecrow. He had a headband covering up one of his eyes and a mask covering his mouth. Both where blue and the headband had the leaf village symbol carved on a silver plate. His silver hair somehow defied gravity and he was staring at me weirdly. After I took note on what he looked like. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at me. I don't know why but they were.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I said rubbing my cheek as if something was really on my face.

The duck ass was silent and the scarecrow was staring at me in disbelief and the pink banshee was still staring at duck ass.

"Ok I guess you don't have anything to say. How about explain how everything was like? You know right before the accident. You can at least tell me if we got along or how about your names first." I said waiting patiently for an answer. As I waited I turned my head to face the large mirror on the wall. I saw a boy with whisker marks on each cheek and hair that was flat and brown from blood. I saw an orange jump suit ragged and torn. There were some stains on the jumpsuit it looked kind of brown and smelled like… ramen? After I quickly gave my attention to Cyclops who was about say something.

"Ok first off I am not a Cyclops I am your sensei and my name is Kakashi Hatake." said the scare crow.

"Ok Kakashi sensei, I'm going to guess that you got a secret behind that headband. Do you have a bloodline?" I asked questionably at the scare crow nin. "Ok how about you duck ass? What's your name?" I asked waiting for everyone to stop giving me the dead fish stare.

Sasuke decided to break the silence. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." He said and then resumed back to observing the situation.

"An Uchiha… Probably has a superiority complex. I'm guessing with the I'm better than everyone else mindset." I declared next observing him. Sasuke has black hair shaped like… well you can tell by his nick name… he has onyx eyes. He has of course his own ninja headband and he has a black and blue ninja shirt with his clan symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Don't you dare talk to _**MY**_ Sasuke-Kun like that!" I stared at her then turned to Sasuke. "Man I feel sorry for you Sasuke. This girl says she claims you as her own. Poor you… won't last a week." She glared at me. I went back to my question. "What is your name?" I said it to her as if I was talking to a three year old.

"Shut up dobe. My name is Sakura Haruno and you have no right to speak to me or Sasuke-Kun like that. He is too handsome to be spoken like that. Plus I won't let you talk to my future husband like that." This girl had pink hair with a pink outfit with a weird white circle on it. She was cut off from her Sasuke speech by a yell.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!" A scary blond woman yelled as she barged in slamming the door so hard the door almost came off its hinges and the wall ended up having a hole in it. The woman was chasing a man who was screaming for his life. I turned to Kakashi. "Who's the hag?" I said. Surprised how the word hag slipped off my tongue like it was normal. The scary blond woman stopped chasing the man and stood still. I don't know if I was imagining it but I think I saw steam come out of her ears. Her face red and more monstrous then when I seen her come through the door.

"I'll deal with you later baka." She yelled grabbing the man by the collar. "Hokage-Sama." The nurse said scared for the man in the blond woman's clutches.

The man began to speak. "Help! cette dame est fou, c'est essayer de me tuer! Je regardais la salle de bains!" (Help! this crazy lady is trying to kill me! I was just looking for the bathroom!)

"Put the man down!" I told the blond woman. Who stopped right in her tracks. "Golly you are scaring the crap out of him. He was only looking for the bathroom and you starting chasing him like you were going to kill him." Everyone stared at me with again the dead fish stare. "You understand him." said the monstrous blond.

"Yeah I can. Can't you?" I said. She was shaking her head. She let the man down and he looked as if he already went… because how scared he looked. We all picked him up together and when he was standing. He just fainted.

'_What kind of world do I live in?' _I thought kind of scared of what's happening.

'**Hey kit.'** A cold voice said.

"Who's there! Did you guys say anything?" Sasuke stared at me. "What are you talking about dobe? None of us said anything."

'**You are still the goofball I see. No you idiot I am in your mind.**' The voice said and then suddenly the background changed to dark sewers with sounds of dripping waters and a flooded floor. I walked all the way down the dark halls with only a bit of light from the fire on the torches near the walls of my mindscape. I then saw a large cage with red venomous chakra seeping through the bars on the swampy floor.

Behind the bars sounded almost like a growl. I slowly walked toward the growl in the cage and the closer I got the better I saw what was behind the bars of the trap. I noticed a seal on the doors to seal it closed. And then I saw it a big fox with nine tails. **"I have seen you have taken up my appearance quick and you are correct. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko." **The snarling voice became softer… well as soft as it can get. Less venomous now the great fox spoke. **"What happened kit?"**

**(A/n: was I right? Is it Kyuubi no Yoko I am so confused by the fanfictions. I saw Kyuubi no kitsune in some and this one too. Tell me if I am wrong so I can correct it.**

"How should I know? I don't remember anything." I said looking down at the waters. "Are we friends?" I asked picking my head up and looking at the fox.

"**Yeah we are… you should get back that girl is screaming at you."** The fox calmly said. And then the area changed back to the small hospital room with a blink.

"Naruto-baka!" The pink haired girl screamed in my ear making me hold my ears from the buzzing noise.

"It might take a while for this man to wake up. You scared the shit out of him." Kakashi told the hokage who seemed to have calmed down now. Ever since she heard I can understand the man she was about to murder.

"How can this baka understand?" Was all Sakura could say. Then she turned back to her obsession with heart in her eyes. _'I swear her eyes look like it's going to pop out.'_

"Hn." Was Sasuke's intelligent answer.

"How interesting…" the scare crow said observing me with his hand on his chin. Until he got out a little orange book.

They all looked like they had a lot of questions.

'_Looks like it's going to be a long day.' _I thought with a big sigh.

**How was this chapter? I think I added more detail to this one. I'm still a beginner but I think I came a long way in detail from chapter 1.**

**Review.**

Sasuke: "I didn't get to talk very much…"

Naruto: "you don't like to talk very much."

Sasuke: "Still I'm just there staring while you can understand a man that speaks gibberish. What's with that? It doesn't make any sense."

Yoru32: "Aww… you will probably be in the next chapter. So who is going to say the main line this time?"

Sasuke and Naruto in unison: "Review PLEASE!"

Sakura: "Sasuke." *drools*

Naruto and Sasuke in unison: "Don't you get tired of drooling like that."

**I need an idea and reviews.**


	4. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**Authors note**

**Right now I am going to wait for reviews so I can get some ideas for the next chapter. I am also starting on a new story. So I'll give this story a week's rest and then resume to writing with the ideas on the reviews. So review so I can continue in a week. Thank you.**


	5. Flashes

**Important note**

**Sorry I have been gone. My parents took my computer away for a while. But, now I am free to continue the story. I am having people vote on the pairing since some do not like the naruhina pairing so… vote any pairing. I'll right whatever you vote. I will be counting the votes later. So make sure you review.**

**Kyuubi talking**

"_thinking…"_

Memory Flashes

I stared at everyone in the room, just waiting for something to happen. Maybe a giant meteor would hit the hospital and we will be sent to oblivion or maybe, I'll be eaten alive by Sakura or even worse, have to read one of the smut books Kakashi was holding. I stared at my sensei giggling like a school girl blushing.

"Ok will now that that is out of the way." said the monstrous women from before. "Now brat I am the hokage of this village. So treat me with respect and get me some sake so I can enjoy myself." While she was talking she was waving her hands in all kinds of motions as if she thought I was deaf and needed sign language.

"And I'm Shizune…" murmured the brown haired nurse began until Kakashi cut her off. "Ok I know what will cheer everyone up, how about another sparring match?" Everyone stared at him like he was an alien with five extra heads.

"Sparring is what got us in this mess." Sasuke growled sitting in his usual brooding position. "AWW what is wrong with another sparring match Sasuke-Kun together we can do anything. I mean we beat Naruto easy." Sakura argued staring at the Uchiha hungrily waiting for an answer.

I was furious at what she just said. "You beat me… With her!" I yelled pointing at the girl swinging her legs back and forth on the hospital chair. "Then I want a rematch! I am not getting beat by a girl… or at least not her… maybe if she was a pretty girl I wouldn't mind…" I was murmuring the last couple sentences blushing playing with my fingers.

"Ok then its settled lets go." Kakashi calmly called. "Are you kidding me? Not now I am still cover with dry blood and my clothes are dirty. You can't expect me to just get up like that in the hospital when I just got here. Not saying I don't want to leave. But come on!" I said motioning to my clothes and picking up a bit of my limp blood stained hair.

"Ok I'll take it to consideration. You get 2 hours." Kakashi said putting his smut book in his pocket and left with his famous transportation jutsu. "Oh come on!" I sighed dropping my head. "Well that turned out well. See you at the training grounds I guess, Dobe." And with that the Uchiha left out the door while the Pink haired girl followed him like a lovesick puppy.

"Naruto you better get ready. I am really against the idea of you getting up so soon but I'm too tired to do anything about so… Shizune sake now!" yelled the killer women while walking out of the small hospital room. "Coming Tsunade-Sama."

A couple minutes later I was all dressed up. Surprisingly I found clothes behind a big box in my closet. I had on a black shirt with Kyuubi on it. A black jacket with the word kitsune in red on it and black ninja pants, shoes, and hidden weapon holders to go with it. My hair was no longer a bloody mop. I had to eat something and all i had in my cabinet was empty ramen cups. I decided to look in the fridge and found out of date milk just on whiff made me sick to my stomach. I was desperate for food so I grabbed what was in the back of the pantry.

I stared uncomforting at my delicious slob-o-oats of goodness and soon decided it wasn't worth it and just dumped it into the plant next to me._"That plant will probably dead when I come back." _I thought playing with my spoon trying to stick it on my nose. **(It takes real talent to do that...)**

I was lost in the village for hours before Kakashi found me and took me to the training grounds were I was stared at as if I was naked. "What?" I said breaking the deathly silence. "Nothing!" they all shouted in unison. "Ok, since we can't spar together like we did before… So we are sparring with team 8!" Kakashi shouted in a not-so enthusiastic voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere a boy jumps out of the bushes panting like a dog while being held back by a boy whose face was covered by his hood and sunglasses. "Dog breath…" I mutter staring at the boy with triangles on his cheeks. "HA! I KNEW HE WOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" He screamed out so loud to the other boy who was silent. "No I said that because your breath smells like you ate dog food." I growled out holding my ears hoping it will stop ringing soon.

"Ok I get more new punch bags I mean _friends_." I began staring at my opponents for the sparring match. "Ok there is Shades, mutt, puppy dog and…" I was cut off as I saw the blue haired beauty across the field. She had silky midnight blue hair and stunning pearl like eyes. I whistled casually while walking over there. "Hello angel" I purred. **(A/N: Don't worry you can vote for other pairings if you don't like.)**

She was blushing uncontrollably red as a tomato. "WHAT! She gets angel and you call me banshee! Baka!" she hollered swiping her hand for my face missing terribly.

"I-I'm H-Hinata and t-this is K-Kiba and S-Shino…" Stuttering Hinata sat down before she fainted.

"Ok will lets spar."Kakashi chuckled.

I went into fighting stance as did the others. Sasuke stood with determination burning in his eyes. Sakura was in a poor stance with eyes that showed that she had too much confidence.

Silence for a moment then we clashed kunai hitting kunai. I manage to elbow Kiba in the chest while I defended myself from Kiba attacks. Sasuke looked like he wasn't doing any better as Shino summoned his bugs to take hold of him. I took action swiping Kiba's legs making him fall hard to the ground and ran straight to attack Shino while he was controlling his insects. Shino was caught off guard and Sasuke escaped just in time before one of my shadow clones went up behind his last spot to kick him. I knocked Shino out with Sasuke's help and all Sasuke had to do was smirk to make Sakura faint.

But what caught me off guard was him coming from behind and attacking me. "Aww! No fair. You cheated." I pouted making his face turn red with anger later that anger turned into a smirk. "I want to see what you can do." He began.

The battle was intense me and Sasuke were still fighting while others were wondering how we have the stamina to keep going. Then the unexpected happened Sasuke pulled out the sharingan and stared at me in the eyes.

I felt like I was somewhere else I heard bloodcurdling screams… My screams… I heard punches and kicks and names that could hurt anyone… Those where to me… "Make it stop!" I screamed holding my head in a tight lock against my chest and my nails digging in my scalp. I saw people… not just people Konoha villagers… Saying "**monster, demon, freak**…" I saw a man stand on top of a hill making a hand motion for me to come closer. The wind blew in my blond hair and saw-

"Naruto are you ok? Snap out of it!" my teammates worried surrounded me.

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry with tears in my eyes. Looking at my teammates and quickly looking away so they couldn't see me cry in front of them. I sat up my gold bangs covering my eyes.

"_I don't know what just happened but I'll never forget it…"_

**What did you think? Sorry it took so long to update.**

**You can vote for any pairing you want. I'll take Yoai even. You just have to vote for it**

Sasuke: "What! NO YOAI!"

Naruto: "ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARESS ME!"

Kiba: "Hi guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke: "Where did you come from!"

Kiba: "Back door was unlocked… Oh yeah… REVIEW!"

Yoru32: And Vote!

Sakura: "I ran out of drool."

Everyone: "…"


	6. Dreams

**I have finally come up with an idea for a new chapter. Sorry for not writing in so long. Writers block is a curse.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Dreams**

I looked up from my bangs and stared at Sasuke coldly. "Was everything I saw, fake?" I asked with no emotion. He stared at me curiously. "What do you mean? What happen did you see something from your past?"

My eyes widened. Those horrid visions were of my past? What did I do to deserve that from the villagers? I was scared at that thought. _'Did I do something to them to make them so mad that they would hurt me?'_

Sasuke was waving his hand in front of my face. I woke up from my day dreaming and went back to reality.

"What did you see Naruto?" Kakashi asked me. I stared at him. My eyes made it obvious that I didn't trust him. "None of your business…" I grumbled.

I walked around the training ground sniffing the sweet breeze of blossoms. I let the experience fly past me. _'I'll just forget it like my other memories. There must be a reason why I forgot them… Was it fate… No, I am not going to end up superstitious like that… I'll figure it out sooner or later.'_

"Well I guess we are done with training today… Good night then…" and with that said Kakashi poofed out of the area.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted walking past to head home. "Sasuke-Kun! Please walk me home! I want you!" Sakura squealed running after him like a love sick puppy.

…

'_Wait… I forgot my way home… damn'_

I walked along the rocky path, and finally came back to the run down apartments in which I live in.

I looked inside my apartment and snarled. The apartment was in bad condition. There were stains on the table, clothes on the floor and couch. _'How did I let myself live this way.' _

It took an hour or two to clean up the apartment. The place was actually livable now. I was getting ready for bed brushing my teeth and putting on a fresh new pair of clothes from training.

I soon fell asleep where I had the strangest dream.

_Dream_

_I was in a different room. It was dark with a turning fan that turned and turned slowly. There was wind that blew through my blond locks. It was perpetual silence in the room. So much so that the only sound I heard was my own heart._

_I walked around wandering. Was it Kyuubi's place…? No it would look completely different. Also the demon would be nagging to me about something. _

_I heard a voice whispering my name. I walked then breaking into a run towards the voice. I sprinted and stopped right in my tracks when I heard a scream. It was a girl scream._

"_I see you got my message earlier…" a new mysterious dark voice said. Suddenly a shadow came out of the darkness. I couldn't tell what it is, just darkness? It didn't seem to form into anything. I was scared beyond belief though._

_The shadow walking towards me and I stepped back. The thing ran towards me I sprinted away. But I realized it was futile. A kunai came from the shadow and scratched my cheek. I got angry. "Hey! I already got three marks on my cheeks I don't need four!" I yelled out to the beast._

"_I will come for you Naruto wither you remember me or not." The voice said darkly before grabbing my arm and yanking it. I continued to fight back, but got a pain in my chest. I immediately fell._

"_W-what did you do?" I stuttered to the figure. He laughed coldly. "I suggest you don't fight it. Soon Naruto… Soon I will be a part of you, and you won't be able to do a thing about it. No one can save you! No one!" The voice began laughing maniacally. _

_I trembled and fell to the cold metal floor. Laying flat on my chest and face. I groaned in pain. It felt as if someone was stabbing me in the heart._

"_Better watch out!"_

_End of Dream_

I woke up in sweat. I sat up and checked my cheek. The scary thing was that I actually had a scratch on my cheek. I cleaned the wound thoroughly so it would not get infected and decreasing the chance of a scar. Another thing was. I had that dream an hour ago and my wound hasn't healed yet. It's just a scratch too!

I was scared. Was something wrong with Kyuubi? But wait Kyuubi can't get out of the cage even if he tried. It's sealed. Then what was that?

It was still night out and I was to scar- I mean awake to sleep. How does this add up…

I was at a lost I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I felt trapped. I don't want to hurt anyone like I did in my past. _'I'm guessing that's why the villagers attacked me in my vision.'_

'_KYUUBI!' _I screamed mentally in my head.

I waited for a response and then heard a groan.

"**What do you want brat! It's not even day light yet." **The great nine tails yawned.

'_What was that dream about Kyuubi? Do you know anything about it?'_ I asked.

"**You had a dream kit? Normally I would be able to see those."** The Fox said dumbfounded.

'_How come my wound isn't healed either.'_

"**You had a wound? I didn't notice. My chakra and senses didn't notice… Something is wrong kit." **

'_I know Kyu… I know.'_

**Yay! How did you like this Chapter? Please Review. Sorry for not writing sooner. I had a bad case of writers block.**

Naruto: "Whoa! What happened? And why am I always the victim in your stories."

Sasuke: "I only said a couple sentences… and you got Naruto completely wrong. He would be yelling each chance he gets. You got him to a lot of thinking and crap,"

Naruto: "Sasuke…"

Sasuke: "Not to mention he cleaned up his apartment. Just saying Naruto never cleans. EVER!,"

Naruto: "Sasuke…"

Sasuke: "And don't get me started on,"

Naruto: "SASUKE!"

Sasuke: "WHAT!"

Naruto: "You talk too much…"

Sasuke: "…"

Kyuubi: **"… Okay… REVIEW THEN! OR I'LL EAT YOU!"**

Naruto and Sasuke: "HEEY!"


End file.
